Runaway
by stjtiger
Summary: Raven ran away, now we find out why.
1. Chapter 1

Runaway

Raven was always the most secretive of the titans, but no one could have predicted when, at the age of sixteen, she ran away. She left everything behind and was never heard from again. Raven left a note in Beast Boy's room for Beast Boy only.

_"You're a Father."_

* * *

><p>14 years later driving through Jump City<p>

"Jordan?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Are you excited about our move to Jump City?" Raven asked her daughter.

"'Bout as excited as a girl can be about moving away from her best friends. How about you?"

"I'm somewhat nervous about this new job." she lied. Raven was nervous alright, but not about the job. Jordan didn't know of her father's true identity nor her mother's. As far as Jordan knew, her mom's name was Rachel and her dad was a one night stand after a drunk night out, which was partially true.

"I can tell when you're lieing, you know that right."

"Well, then I'm sure you'll learn the truth soon enough."

Soon came too soon as a green elephant charged through the intersection followed by a man on an motorcycle and a flying young woman carrying a man that was half robot.

"Cool! It's the Titans! You know, I heard that there used to be five of them." Raven's stomach cherned with anxiety. "They must not have been too good if they quit." Raven's teeth clenched at the remark and she opened the car door.

"Well, come on. Don't you want to meet your father and the fifth titan?" Jordan nodded and got out to follow her mother. Raven's powers put her in her old uniform and they flew up to a roof top to watch the battle. "Stay here." Raven commanded as she flew down to help her companions. "Doctor Light, don't you ever know when to quit?" she questioned as she landed between the villian and her friends.

"Raven, what a pleasant surprise. How long has it been fourteen years?"

"Yeah so, I can still kick your ass."

"We'll see about that."

As she watched her mother do battle, Jordan came to a realization. Her mother was the fifth titan. "No, she wasn't good, she was better." Jordan muttered in amazment of the sight. "But why would she quit and runaway from this?" as Doctor Light was defeated and Raven flew back up to fetch her daughter.

"I know, I have alot of explaining to do."

"Yes, yes you do." They hit the ground.

"They are friends of mine."

"Raven?" the green man asked.

"Yep."

"Is this?" Raven nodded.

"Jordan, this is Beast Boy, your father. Beast Boy, meet your daughter."

"I know that's not your real name." Jordan questioned the man.

"No, my real name's Garfield, Garfield Logan."

"And what's your real name, Mom?"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, not wanting to admit that she had lied to her daughter all these years.

"You know full well what I mean."

"My real name is Raven Rachel Roth. I went by Rachel to protect you."

"Why have we not been with the titans all these years?"

"When I found out about you, I was scared. I was scared to find out what the others would think, how they would react, so I ran."

"Any thing else you're not telling me?"

"You're quarter demon and I'm surprised that you don't have your dad's powers, other than that I don't think so."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your team?"

They went down the line introducing everybody. "Dick Grayson, I'm the leader, call me Nightwing."

"Victor Stone, call me Cyborg."

"Starfire Grayson."

"There are others back at the tower." Dick intervined.

"Well, then let's go."

* * *

><p>They arrived at Titans Tower minutes later.<p>

"Karen, guess who came back."

"Who?" She turned toward her husband's voice seeing Raven and a new comer. "Raven?"

"Karen."

"It's so good to see you again. Victor wasn't quite the same after you left. Who's this?"

"My daughter, Jordan."

"Hi Jordan, I'm Karen, Victor's wife, better known as Bumbelbee." offering her hand to the teen for a hand shake which she accepted. "Richard and Kory, why don't you come and say hello to who might be your new room mate." the brother and sister rushed over from their relaxed positions on the couch.

"I'm Kory and this is Richard." said a blue eyed, redheaded girl.

"Hi, I'm Richard." said a green eyed, black haired boy shaking Jordan's hand, the pair was almost in a trance like state when their eyes met until Raven's voice cut through their state of mind and back into reality.

"What?"

"Would you like to live here?"

"You better believe it." she answered still gazing at the boy infront of her.

* * *

><p>When they finally got a moment alone, Jordan asked Raven the question.<p>

"Mom, was I really the result of a drunk night out?"

"Yes, but it wasn't a one night stand."

_-Flashback-_

_Beast Boy had some how gotten his hands on a few bottles of wine and tequilia and brought them to the tower in celebration of Raven's birthday. A bottle of tequilia later Raven was helping Beast Boy up to his room, but they didn't make it to Beast Boy's room. Instead, they got to Raven's room the best night of their lives._

_The next morning, Beast Boy awoke to see Raven half dressed by her bed. "Mm mm m, if I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?" he said resting his hands on his head. Raven only raised an eyebrow at the boy._

_"Maybe."_

_"If I said you were an angel would you treat me like the devil himself?"_

_"Depends on what you've done."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"What ever you want it to mean."_

_"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"_

_"I don't give a crap just get your ass dressed and out of my bed." The young man just now looking down and noticing his lack of attire._

_"Now, why would I want to do that?" he said jokingly._


	2. Double Date

Double Date?

About a month later

"Hey, Rae, I was um, wondering if you would, um, want to go out for supper one night, just you and me?" Raven could tell that Beast Boy was as nervous as ever.

"Sure, I'd like that. Tomarrow night at seven. Formal or normal."

"Which ever you want."

"Then let's go with formal. Impress me if you can."

Over hearing the breif conversation, Richard saw a chance. Raven was quiet and very watchful, especially over Jordan. With Raven out on a date, he can sneak out with Jordan without the watchful eyes of a certain Raven always on them.

The next day, Raven and Beast Boy never saw each other all day. When seven rolled around, Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, wearing the tuxedo that nobody knew he owned, waiting on Raven.

"Dude, what are you still doin' here? I thought you had a dinner to be at at seven?" Cyborg asked

"You've never had to wait on Karen, have you?" he questioned back, irratated, "It's a little annoying thing called waitin' on a woman, almost every man gets to do at one time or another."

"How do you know?"

"Back in the Doom Patrol, we all got a chance to wait on Rita."

As Beast Boy finished his statement, Raven strode through the doorway in a shimmering, black dress that clung to her shape. "Whoa." The pair breathed in unison. Cyborg nudged Beast Boy. He cleared his throat and it was like he had flipped a switch and went into suave mode. Beast Boy went right up to Raven and kissed her hand.

"If I said, you're more beautiful than the clearest of the night skies, would you hold it against me?"

"Not tonight."

* * *

><p>Richard watched as the couple walked out the door and ran back up to Jordan's room.<p>

"Jordan, it's me. Come on."

"Where we goin'?"

"On a date, without your mother." Jordan almost ran out the door and into Richard.

"Well, what're you waitin' on? The grass to grow? Let's go!"

"Yes Ma'am!" They almost ran out the front door.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy pulled the chair out for Raven as she sat down and the waiter came and took their orders. They were then brought a glass of wine for each of them.<p>

They shared a romantic candle lit dinner. They were given the bill and Beast Boy said, "Why don't you let me get this?"

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout it."

"At least let me pay you back for it."

"Don't be giving me your money."

"Then how can I pay you back?"

* * *

><p>Jordan and Richard walked down the street hand-in-hand, finishing their hotdogs.<p>

"Now what do we want to do?" Richard asked.

Jordan thought. "I know where my mom and Beast Boy went out to eat, we could spy on them for a while; see if we have to go home tonight." she sexily implied.

"This is why I love you."

* * *

><p>"I can think of a way."<p>

Beast Boy got down on a knee and pulled a velvet box out of his jacket pocket. He opened the box to a glimmering, fourteen karrot, diamond ring.

"Marry me, we've already got a beautiful daughter and I'd love to be leagally known as her father. I can't do that unless we're married."

"I love you, but promise me, you'll love her just the same as me and just as unconditionally."

"I'll do whatever it takes, promise."

"Then when and where?"

* * *

><p>"Oh my God."<p>

"What?"

"Do you not pay attention? My mother is gettin' married!" Jordan whispered with as much fury as she could. They sat in an ally, watching Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy led Raven down th street, bought a bottle of champagne, and went into a hotel.

"Why don't we just follow your parents' lead?"

"Why?"

"What did you think the bag was for? I brought a 'bout half drank bottle of tequilia. Let's split it and see where it leads."

"Followin' you."

Richard took Jordan by the hand and went into the hotel, breaking out a pocket full of money on the way. He went up to the front desk and exchanged a hand full of money for a room key. "247. Up stairs." They wondered the halls until they found the room. When Jordan was closing the door, Richard was already at the counter opening the bottle. "Would you like the bottle or a cup?"

"I'm going to get drunk either way, correct?" Richard nodded. "Then why does it matter?" He just handed her the bottle and they took turns drinking until there was no more. They started fumbling over each other to the bed, started undressing, and I'm sure you can guess the rest.

Let's just say, it was a wild night for both Jordan and Richard as well as Raven and Beast Boy.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Richard and Jordan snuck back into the tower and into their rooms as if they had never left. Raven and Beast Boy did the same.<p>

When they all decided to go down to the living room, they all got busted.

They met in the hall and walked the rest of the way together. They got down there and Night Wing's watching tv. But when they joined him...

"So, where were you four last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I waited up for you two," pointing out Raven and Beast Boy. "Decided to see if Richard and Jordan were in bed yet and they weren't there. None of you showed up 'til now."

"We spent the night at a hotel, I don't know where they were." Beast Boy explained.

"He was showin' me around the tower. We almost got lost, too."

"Okay, but if I find out you're lying to me, young lady, you're grounded for a month."


	3. Discoveries

Discoveries

About a couple of months after the "double date," neither Raven or Jordan felt good at all. Everything either of them ate, came right back out. Finally after a few days, they decided to go to a doctor.

The first ten minutes of the doctor's visit were spent in the waiting room. After they finally got in and they told the doctor the symptoms, "Hm. It's weird to have two different people of the same household have the same symptoms at almost the exact same time. Let me ask you both a question that probably neither of you want to know the other's answer to. When was the last time you had intercourse?"

"As in sex?" The doctor nodded. "Mom, you can go first."

"It was about a couple months ago. How 'bout you, Jordan?" Raven questioned since Jordan seemed to be hiding something.

"About a couple months ago." Jordan answered ready for her mother's fury.

"Then, I'd say that you two are pregnant." The doctor announced. The pair walked out of the office and back to the tower in silence.

* * *

><p>"Aren't I supposed to be grounded? I lied to you, remember?"<p>

"Yes, but I'm more disappointed than anything. I thought you were more responsible than that."

"And I thought you were, too."

"Hey! I'm an adult, I decide what I do, not you. You're just getting to be a teen. Anything else you weren't going to tell me?" Raven said almost in tears.

"We snuck out that night, decided to go spy on you and Beast Boy. We saw you two go into the hotel. We sorta followed your lead."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me and Richard. I know, now you're going to go tell Nightwing."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't."

"I'll tell him."

"Tell him what?" Richard asked as he walked in the room.

Jordan spun around to the voice. "Thank God it's just you. I, _we_ have to tell your dad something."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant with your kid."

After a moment of silence, "This might take a team effort 'cause when he hears that, he might want to rip someones head off. How 'bout this, you sit him down and I'll tell him?"

Jordan got Nightwing to sit. Getting him to stay sitting after hearing what happened, was a different story. "You should know better than to get a girl pregnant unless you know that you're going to be with them for the rest of your damn life! That's how you ruin lives, with accidents like that!"

"What about you, Dad? You and Mom had me at seventeen."

"And you're fourteen. That doesn't help your situation any. What in that head of yours makes you think you're ready to be a father? What in that head of yours makes you think that she would be ready to be a mother, mentally or physically? Being a parent requires alot out of a person and once you get into it there's no gettin' out."

"Did you get married before or after you found out about me?" Richard cut off his father sharply.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Was I the reason that you and Mom got married?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you're so pissed off over this?"

"Yes, okay. I remember the long nights of listening to you or Kory whine and cry and scream. I could barely deal with it. I wouldn't want you to go through the same thing for a while."

"Oh well. This is what happened. Build a bridge and get over it."

Nightwing took a moment to calm himself before continuing."At least tell me that you're going to get married soon. I wouldn't want any confusion on what the kid's last name's gonna be."

"Well, I bought a ring just in case. Now, if Jordan would like to answer a very important question." Richard turned to Jordan and got down on one knee. "Jordan Rebecca Roth, would you give me the honor of becoming your husband?"

"Uh, Hell yeah. I want this kid born_ after_ I'm married."

* * *

><p>Next, it was time to tell Beast Boy. A somewhat easier task. "We went to the doctor, me and Jordan."<p>

"How'd that go?" Beast Boy commented back.

"I guess you could call it good. We found out that we're both pregnant."

"Mm kay. Wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant and so is Jordan. That brings me to piece of news number two, our daughter is getting married to Richard, the father of our grandchild."

"How'd Dick take it?"

"He was about to rip Richard's head off."

"And Star?"

"She should be finding out right about..."

Everybody in the tower could hear Starfire's scream, "WHAT?"

"...Now." The couple laughed as they started towards the scream.

* * *

><p>They found Starfire yelling quite furiously at Richard. "Mom! Mom, Dad already yelled at me!"<p>

"Well, then to tell you the truth, I'd like to congradulate you. I would have been more happy though if you would have waited. Having a child at your age can be considered a sign of pure irresponsibilty, even on Tammerran, and not only towards you and Jordan but also for the parents. Do you want your father and I to seem like bad parents? What about Raven?"

"No, you are all very nice people and I believe that Raven did her best with Jordan and I can't imagine anybody thinking of you any differently. It was our stupid mistake that's going to define our lives. I would never want it to effect what people think of you or Dad or Raven."

"And don't forget me." Beast Boy cut in.

"You should have thought about that before you did it."

"Well, did you think about it before you and Dad did it?"

"Huh, that's not the point."

"I don't care, answer the question."

"No, that's somewhat how we got you." Starfire tried to look away from her son's burning gaze. She noticed that every resident of the tower was observing except for her daughter. "I wonder where Kory is," in an attempt to change the subject.

* * *

><p>"It's a wonder we ain't got caught yet." Kory giggled breaking the kiss.<p>

"Yeah, and I think I like that fact." He kissed her again. "You know, I heard something about a couple that snuck out and was gettin' it on behind a honky tonk. 'Bout our age."

"Yeah so?"

"I was just wonderin' if we would ever get there sometime soon. I mean the make-out sessions in your bed room are great and all, but you know."

"How bad do you want to get there?"

"You know that I'd die for you." He placed his nose against her neck to sniff her sweet purfume.

"Don't say that. You know that that could be what happens."

"But I would. I would travel anywhere in everywhere to be with you. You're the thing that keeps my light shinin' bright." He started to kiss up her neck to her jawline.

She pushed him away. "I'll be back in a minute." A few minutes later, she came back with a box.

"What's this?" He asked taking the box.

"I never said we couldn't get there tonight."

"Where'd you get these and why do we need 'em?"

"My brother has a box and usually so does Dad. I don't want to be gettin' chewed out by Dad like my brother."

"So we're gettin' laid, we're just playin' it safe. God, I love you."

* * *

><p>"Wow. You sure you've never done that before, Brandon?" Kory asked.<p>

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"You forgot a condom, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Shit." Then there was a knock on the door. "Shit. Hide." Kory threw on some clothes and answered the door. "Mom?"

"Hello Kory. Just thought I'd come up and check on you, you haven't come out of your room all day."

"I'm just fine, Mom." She shut the door on a puzzled Starfire and turned to the bed where her boyfriend popped up from behind.

"What was that about?"

"Have you met my mother? She can talk for an hour and nobody get what she was talkin' about."

"Wow."

"How 'bout we get you out of here before anyone else comes up? I'll get back to before I take the test."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>After sneaking Brandon out of the tower, Kory decided to talk to Richard. "Richard, could I talk to you a minute?"<p>

"Shoot."

"How'd you tell Dad that Jordan was pregnant?"

"We sat him down and told him. Why?" Kory just stared at her brother. "You didn't."

"I did. I'm gonna take the test in a few days."

"And then wait another few days to tell Dad so maybe he won't have as big a heart attack when he finds out." Richard practically yelled.

"Find out what?" A man's voice questioned.

The pair spun around to see their father. "Nothing!"

"What are you two hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Keep in mind, don't try to hide anything, 'cause I will always find out some time." their father said walking off.

"Yeah. You're screwed."

"Yeah, shut up."


	4. More Good News

More Good News

About three days passed before Kory decided it was time to find out.

She snuck down to the closest drug store and bought a few pregnancy tests and picked up Brandon on her way back to the tower. "Well, I guess this is the moment of truth." and she went into the bathroom to take the tests. When she came out she said, "The boxes say it'll take about five minutes for the results." And about five minutes later, she checked the tests again. "Shit. Their all positive." Then their was a knock at the door.

Kory nervously opened the door to her father. "Hey, you just kinda ran to your room with Brandon. You alright?"

"I would say yes, but I know better than to lie to you."

"Kory?" his voice one of pure concern.

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

Dick was speachless. "How many know?" after a long pause.

"Three: you, me, and Brandon. You don't have to give me a lecture, I know I shouldn't have done it to begin with."

"Well thank you for sparing me that lecture." Dick embraced his daughter and tears began to roll down his face.

"Dad, why are you crying?"

"I don't want to lose you, you are everything to me." he said squeezing his daughter harder.

"You're not going to lose me Dad. I'll always be your little girl."

"And I would never want to steal her away from you, Sir." Brandon added in.

"So how are you gonna tell your mother?"

"I don't know. Just promise me that you'll be there to walk me down the aisle when the time comes."

"You may do some things that I _severely_ disapprove of, but you're still my only daughter and I would be more than honored to walk you down the aisle."

"I suppose that leads us to our next important question." Brandon said getting down on one knee. "Kory, I know I can't do as good with this as Richard, but Kory will you marry me, even if I can't afford a ring yet?"

"Yes, but when do you suppose we do this because I'm sure it's illegal for thirteen year olds to get married."

"Then I suppose y'all get to wait a few years." said a new voice from the hallway; everyone turned to the voice to see Karen.

"How long have you been standin' there?"

"Long enough to know that Kory is pregnant and engaged. Y'all should keep in mind, I can shrink down to the size of a fly. It makes it very easy to spy on people. That's ecspecially for you teenagers."

"You were spying on us that day, weren't you?" Kory inquired.

"Take a wild guess. I remember what it was like being a teen, and I know better than to just leave two teens alone. I figured you were pregnant before you even took the tests."

"Then why didn't you tell my parents when you found out?"

"That would've just ruined my fun of seeing the look on Dick's face when _you_ told him."

* * *

><p>That night Dick sat at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands; in tears. After about an hour, Starfire walked in. "Dick, what's wrong?"<p>

"I'm going to be a grandfather at the age of thirty, what do you think?"

"I remember, back on Tammerran, no matter who or how old the girl was, we would celebrate such news. People of Earth could very well learn such greatfulness."

"How Star? How when you know there's a chance that one won't make it, one won't live," Dick sniffled. "In fact, what if Kory doesn't make it? She is my only daughter."

"Then we will help each other through it. Same with Jordan." She bent down and looked him in the eyes. "We are family, Dick. We have made it through, and done the impossible. We have fought beasts and monsters, villians of every kind. Now, I know we can do this."

She started to walk off but he stopped her. "Thank you Star."

"Now what would that be for?"

"For giving me hope again."

"You are always more than welcome." Starfire embraced her husband. "Everything will be alright."

And in walked Richard. "Wow. This is so backwards, it ain't even funny. We were voting on supper and need you guys' votes."

Dick swallowed hard looked at his son a moment and answered, "I think we should eat out, somewhere nice."

"What's the occassion?"

"We have a pregnancy to celebrate." Dick smiled.


	5. Good Gone Bad

Good Gone Bad

They deside on the usual pizza spot. Dick picked up Brandon and met the others there. Before they even got inside the door, though, there was trouble. Not just any trouble either.

Raven, Jordan, Brandon, and Kory started to the door and Brandon had barely opened the door when the building burst into flames. Several people were caught in the blast and even killed. Among those killed was Kory. Shadows from the fire began popping up in the forms of men and grabbed Raven, dragging her back to the fire. "No! Mother!" Jordan screamed. Beast Boy had barely missed Raven's hand before she disappeared with the figures into the fire.

"Not again." Beast Boy muttered with a pout.

"Again? This happened before?"

"Yes, something like it, if it's the same guy." Dick answered.

"Let me guess something else I was left in the dark about?"

"Probably, but with good reasoning. If he had his way with your mother, nobody here would be here."

Brandon finally recovered from the blast and looked around. "Where's Kory?" He yelled as the Fire Department arrived.

"He was our greatest challenge and he's returned. If it weren't for Raven, none of us would've lived to stop him and now she's missing."

"Then how do we find him?"

"I guess we get to dig through some of Raven's old books."

* * *

><p>Raven landed on a stone floor and looked around to see she was on a little island surrounded by lava. "What do you want?" she yelled.<p>

"Now is that the way to greet your father after fourteen years. What have I ever wanted?" said a deep voice.

"We stopped you once and we can do it again."

"It is my understanding that you've had a daughter."

"Yes, what about her?"

"Who's not to say I use her as my portal this time and keep you down here. She's young and has more stamina."

"No! No, no, no! I'll do any thing just don't use her." Raven cried.

"Oh."

"I'll make a deal with you just don't take her."

"And what would this deal consist of?"

"I'll be your portal just give me fourteen more years. I can't promise that there will be no interferences, but _I_ won't resist."

"Very well. Fourteen years and I will return, but if you don't keep your end of the deal then I get to keep her." He announced revieling Kory.

"How did you?"

"Dear daughter, do you forget I have access to all that have died? She was killed in the blast"

"Fine. Can I go now?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>They sat in the floor of Raven's room, looking through book after book; Brandon almost in tears. All of a sudden Raven came up through the floor. "Mom!" Jordan exclaimed<p>

"You all should be proud of me. I just bought us another fourteen years before the end of the world." Raven panted.

"What happened?" Jordan questioned.

"Trigon, he's coming, and we have fourteen more years."

"Who's Trigon?"

"A demon that'll do what ever it takes to take over the universe. And that's not all. He's holding Kory and we can get her back if we keep our end of the deal."

"Why did he only tell you?"

"I'm his daughter."

"Which makes me..."

"His granddaughter, yes."

"That is so cool!"

"Which also makes you next in line to be his portal if I die within the next fourteen years."

"Okay, not so cool. Do I get any cool powers?"

"I'm sure if you did you would have them by now, but I don't know. I've never dealt with a half human, quarter demon, quarter Azarathian before you came along."

"I have no clue what you just said."

"Let's put it this way: Your father's from Earth, I'm not."

"Then where you from?"

"Another dimension."

"Would I be able to go there?"

"NO! I mean no, Trigon already destroyed it; my mother." Raven started to get tears in her eyes.

"Back to the end of the world." Dick intervened. "We barely stopped him before, do we seriously think we can stop him again?"

"Yes. Last time we had no warning, no time to train; not to mention that we were inexperienced teenagers. This time we're experienced adults with _fourteen years_ of warning to train and prepare; plus we have incentive to get Kory back. If you don't think that's enough, you're insane."

"Well, since it's your father and you're so confident, I'll just let you conduct our training and training schedule."

"Fine. Victor, you, me, and Jordan are going to have a talk later."

"Quick question," Brandon cut in. "If Trigon's got Kory, does that mean she's dead?"

"Unfortunatly, yes." Brandon broke into tears. "Brandon!" Raven slapped him,"Get a hold of your self! Now is not the time to be crying your heart out while your pregnant girlfriend is barely surviving a living Hell. Got it!"

"Yes mam'm." Brandon yelped.

After that a bunch of them kinda went seperate ways except for Raven, Jordan, and Victor. "You wanted to talk." Victor kicked off the conversation.

"Yes, if Trigon's coming, I want Jordan training and preparing just like everyone else. And with that I want her to have a uniform, just like everyone else."

"Okay." Victor answered.

"I would like for you to come up with something for her. I want quality as in fire proof, not easy to rip, and so on."

"Any requests on designs?"

"That's a question for her."

"Huh?" Jordan came back to reality.

"Designs, what kind do you want?" Victor asked with little patients for the teen.

"Do I get my own name?"

"What'd you have in mind?" Raven questioned.

"How 'bout Robyn with a 'y' instead of an 'i'" She answered after a little thought.

"Then how about we just give her Dick's old uniforms? He won't miss 'em." Victor suggested.

"Not a bad idea. And I don't see her getting powers any time soon."

"So, what?"

"So you're gettin' Dick's old uniforms." Raven said forcefully.

"Why wouldn't Richard get Dick's uniforms?"

"He didn't want to be Robin, he wanted to be Bullseye. Anymore questions?"

"No."

"Then you can go now. Victor will get you your new uniforms as soon as possible. You will start training tommarrow."

"But I'm pregnant, remember?"

"So am I but it isn't stoppin' me so suck it up be ready for training tommarrow."

* * *

><p>Fourteen years passed rather quickly for the heroes, but when it came they were ready.<p>

Raven had kept her end of the deal and they did infact get back a twenty-seven year old Kory and her now thirteen year old son, Wally.

Jordan, her son, Jonathan, and her brother, Ronald, also joined the fight against Trigon. Though the fight was long and very note worthy for the team, it was in fact too much for Raven who died soon after.


End file.
